Vampire Witches
by SnowyAutumn FKA Kitty Felton
Summary: 2 Vampire Witches try to snag some guys.They find some boyfriends and try to tempt them.Little do they know,they are also tempting the OTHER girl's boyfriend,also!It just so happens that these 2 boyfriends are Harry and Draco.When they find out that their


  
  
A/N: This would be my THIRD actual FanFic Story that I have ever written! I'm just so happy! Hope ya like it! And to all my readers, thank you!  
  
Summary: Two Vampire Witches try to snag some guys. They find some boyfriends and try to tempt them. Little do they know, they are also tempting the OTHER girl's boyfriend, also! And it just so happens that these two boyfriends are Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. When they find out that their girlfriends are Vampire Witches, what will happen?  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Chapter One- Becoming  
  
_The year was 1997. The date: March 30.  
  
Two innocent girls strolled into the dark edge of Kellogg's Park, one afternoon. No one DARED go into that part of the park. There were too many strange happenings there. The little girls were curious about what was so scary about it besides the stories told. So off they set, that afternoon into the dark Kellogg's Park, alone.  
  
One of them was an Asian American. Her name was Kitty. She was really 100% Asian, but since was born in America, she liked to call herself Asian American. It totally sounded way cooler that way, at least to her.   
  
She had black shoulder length hair. She was lightly tanned and from the looks of it, you could stare at her a mile away and still tell that she was Chinese. There were a lot of things annoying her about being Chinese, though.  
  
She really didn't have those Chinese eyes that EVERYONE at school ALWAYS made fun of her for. You know, how kids stretch the sides of their eyes and say way stupid things like, "Ching-Chong-Ching," or something as equally mentally retarded like that. Truthfully, they weren't even REAL Chinese words at all! How stupid some kids could be. And cruel, too.  
  
She was about four feet tall. She was seven years old, that warm summer day. Her eyes were a warm brown, reflecting the sun. Her hair was straight and tidy, but at the moment, it was put into two pigtails. She was skipping beside one of her best friends.   
  
This girl's name was Piper. Her hair was about three or four inches longer than shoulder waste. It was wavy to begin with and ended up in tangles at the end. She had a weird sort of hair color. It was kind of black, and at the same time, kind of brown. It was very strange. She had left it done down, today.  
  
Her eyes were of light brown, gleaming. She was kinda chubby, but not fat. She was a quarter of a foot taller than Kitty, though she was a year younger. She happily skipped along with Kitty also.  
  
Just then, they reached the beginning of "The Dark Side." This side of the park was totally different than the rest. It was almost like a miniature Forbidden Forest. At this age, Kitty and Piper didn't know about the Forbidden Forest yet, though.  
  
Although it was daytime, what was queer about this side of the park was that even in the brightest rays of the sun, it would still remain as dark as pitch black. That was one of the reasons everyone stayed away from there. That, and the stories of rape, death, and such things kept everyone away.  
  
"Okay, no turning back now. You PROMISE to stay RIGHT next to me, right? The whole time we're in there? And promise to stay with me if I should hurt myself, right?" asked Kitty, a bit of worry in her tone.  
  
"I told you before! I promise, okay?" Piper replied.  
  
"Here we go."  
  
Both walked into the Dark Park, side by side. Nothing could be seen. A couple of owls hooted, here and there. Crickets chirped everywhere they turned. Now, they knew how it felt, not to be able to see their own hands in front of their faces.  
  
"Darn! I can't see a thing!" complained Piper.  
  
"I've got a flashlight, hold on," said Kitty. She reached into her backpack, which pictured Hello Kitty, a muggle cartoon character.   
  
"A what?" said a confused Piper.  
  
"It's called a flashlight. It's a muggle invention. My mum said it's very useful when you need a bit of light and haven't a wand at hand. All you do is press this button," explained Kitty.  
  
"What button?"  
  
"Hold on,"  
  
Kitty felt around on the flashlight, looking for a round, black button, which should be right about the handle. She quickly found it and pushed it. Immediately, light flickered everywhere.   
  
"This button, right here," said Kitty, pointing.  
  
"Interesting." replied Piper.  
  
They strolled further into the park. They were pointing the light every time they heard something, towards that direction, expecting something to leap out at them. Every time though, it only appeared to be a couple of trees. Or so they thought.  
  
Strange sounds were heard everywhere. Once, they could've sword they heard the call of a werewolf. It also seemed that there were many owls in that part of the park, where as there were none, whatsoever, in the regular side of the park.   
  
"I don't think that it's safe here!" whispered a frightened Piper.  
  
"I don't think it is either, but I like it here!"  
  
"You've got to be kidding me!"  
  
"Nope. I like the dark. It's kind of mysterious and stuff. Don't you think?"  
  
"Let's turn around."  
  
As if confirming both their fears, they heard a sudden rasp voice of a male. It was cold and unpleasant. It sounded like a snake, but a scary one that could talk, and would bite your head off, dare you try and bother it.  
  
"What are two little girls such as yourselves doing in this part of the park?" came the voice in nothing but a cold whisper.  
  
"Sorry. We didn't mean to disturb you, whoever or whatever you are!" said a terrified Piper.  
  
"Please don't hurt us!" said a petrified Kitty.  
  
"It's good that you've come though," the voice, again.  
  
"What do you mean? Who are you?" said Kitty finding an once of courage, but losing it when it spoke again.  
  
"I haven't had food for ages!"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Piper had now taken the flashlight out of Kitty's firm grasp around it, and started flashing everywhere, looking for where the voice was coming from.  
  
"Hechhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" came the voice. It sounded to Kitty and Piper like the hissing of a vampire. Only a moment too late did they realize it WAS a vampire.  
  
Almost immediately, sharp fangs came pinching into the side of Kitty's neck. The fangs were long, and sharp, very. The pain struck Kitty as sort of surprise. She hadn't been expecting this, but slowly, she was losing all energy to stand. She let out a small whimper of pain, before she felt her legs go weak. When she was completely drained for what she was worth, she dropped to the ground.  
  
It was the same, horrible pain for Piper. Only, it was worse for her. She knew what was coming. After the vampire was done with Kitty, he had come after Piper. The flashlight would've done good right now, but she had dropped it onto the floor and it had broken.  
  
Piper, petrified, made no will to her feet to move. She was glued to the spot. Staring at the vampire, in fear. Then, she was drained too. All the strength left the poor 6 year old body. She dropped, after her blood being completely taken.  
  
The vampire left the bodies there. They were of no use now. They were just two dead girls. Or so he thought…  
  
The bodies of the 7 and 6-year-old girl were left there, stranded. They were never to be seen again. Or at least, not anywhere in Kellogg's Park, both the light side AND dark side. Not even anywhere in the city of Merlin's Point, a wizarding city, in America (sort of like Diagon Alley, but an actual neighborhood) where this had all taken place. _  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
A/N: And THAT would conclude Chapter One. Short, I know. But aren't you DYING to know what happened to the bodies? I do, too! Please review! And, no flames please! If somehow this resembles your idea for a Fanfic, sorry! Please do say so and I will read that story so I shall make sure to change the plot of this story. That way I wouldn't be copying. I hoped you like it!  
  
Don't worry! Chapter two will be posted soon. I have no life, so I spend all my time online, and whatever time left over, writing Fanfics. I'm pathetic, I know, but whatever!  
I do hope you enjoy reading this story as much as I will enjoy writing this.  
  
Luv Ya Lots!  
-Kitty xoxo  
  
  
~Snakes~  
Roses are red,  
Violets are blue,  
Griffins are scary,  
And Snakes are kewl!  
~Kitty~


End file.
